dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Plains
These are the rocky plains, this is where Goku fought Vegeta. Also known as the Gizard Wasteland. And this location is a battle ground. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Mason Clyde * Felenis Battle Area Cauli * Health: 21,217/120,000 * Speed: 465 (620) (770 when attacking) * Strength: 465 (765) * Stamina: 250/1,000 * Effects: silent speed, zenkai * equipment: gauntlets (dual swords) combat gloves * signatures infinitia soul, sparks of triumph * ultimate: infernal requiem Kalin * Health: 1/95,000 * Speed: 331.5511638.75 when attacking * Strength: 255575 * Stamina: 175/1,000 * Effects: Skilled Combatantspeed while attacking *Equipment: Combat Glove, Streamlined Combat Clothes, dual swords Signatures- Class Change:Swordmaster, Astral Strike Fight to 1 HP * Kalin Activated his human and demon forms, activated the haste and buff spell imbued to his robes, and drew his two swords. "Alright Cauli. Here I go! He yelled, before slashing the halfbreed 4 times. (1 hit) 4743 damage * Using her gauntlets to parry and some swift footwork Cauli dodges all but the last strike "not bad my turn" Cauli shouts out entering her demon and saiyan forms but stopping at super saiyan 2 her aura a mix of golden and voilet flames "thats should do, come at me then Kalin" *Kalin noticed the speed discrepancy between them, and decided he need a bigger boost. He activated Class Change-Swordmaster. And began to focus * "hmm what a strange device you have there but thats good i guess it means this should be interesting" Cauli launches with a charging hook to the gut following with an uppercut when he reels finally she darts behind him throwing a bolo punch at his head and a swift jab cross combo to his back (6 sword strikes) (4 hit 20,196 *Kalin aimed towards Cauli, firing an Elthunder Bolt at her2 kinetic. (hit 24667 damage) * Cauli i pushed back by the strike "hmm that hurt quite nicely" she gathers flames around her gauntlet in the shape of 2 spikes and strikes them tohehter (final fury tier 3 kinetic) (hit 37,867 *Kalin stood, his eyes deep in concentration. He held his blade in the drawing position before disappearing. Suddenly, 5 marks appeared in front of Cauli, glowing a deep aqua.Strike for each hit that landed, a smaller version of the marking would appear around Cauli's body, this occurring for every hit. As Kalin reappeared, the markings grew dark, before blasting Cauli with countless aqua-colored, needle-thin blades. Kalin sheathed his blade, and sighed. "That was the best I had..." (3 initial hits 9 extra hits 69,373 damage total (both zenkais trigger for cauli) * Cauli is blow back she even stumbles a little due to the intensity of the strike her eyes focus and she licks her lips "hmm now you have my blood boiling" the blood that is dripping from her forehead starts to evaporate as Caulis soul and fighting spirit become visable and begin igniting into an intense crimson flame the heat alone is brutal "i think you've earnt the right to witness this" the flames slowly draw inwards into a helix lance around Caulis arms the flames seem to get more wild and intense "my soul literally burns FEEL THE INFERNAL REQUIEM" Cauli darts at Kalin raming the lance right into him the flames themselves burn with great intensity sapping at his strength and resolve (infernal requiem 5 attacks) (4 hit 134,640 damage total reduced to 36,936) as the flames wrap around him he sees the flames burning away at Caulis dress and burning markings into her body the flames explode knocking him unconscious kalin falls * Cauli wins * Xp Kalin 49891 Aftermath: The Prideful Flame and Tactician Take a Moment... Kalin awakens after the battle, slightly bruised, with a slightly burned torso. Not the worst injury inflicted on him, for sure. But what he was worried about was what he'd seen before passing out. "Cauli, are you there?" He said, sitting up slowly. He then realized his robe was missing, along with his shirt. Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Cauli is a short distance away her dress is burn away so she is wearing training clothes she is applying bandages to her torso occasionally wincing and making slight pained noises as they touch her skin. She hasnt noticed Kalin awakening nor did she hear him waking up, occasionally a sniffle is heard almost like she is surpessing an urge to cry out. Kalin walked over, his years of stealth training getting him behind her without a sound. He looks around at the supplies she has, and shakes his head. "These obviously wont do, at all..." "unless you have something that can repair a soul gnawed away by fire then barely anything will do to be honest" Cauli finishes patching herself up "it's the best i can do as these are the scars i bare for learning an arte i shouldnt be capable of using in the first place." So that's how it happened...why do you continue to use a power like that? I can only imagine it will start to cut your life short eventually..." Kalin replied, crouching beside her. "Let me see..." he said, reaching out to her body. "i know an i wish i could stop, its more this technique has been etched into my instincts i don't know when this power may emerge" As Kalins hand moves towards the wounds he can feel the heat coming off them and the scent of singed flesh is strong "they never truly cool down" "I'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look. Nearly took you down, after all." He said to her, smiling as he undid the bandaging slowly." Try to stay still." Cauli flinches as the bandages are removed but doesn't bother resisting the scars on closer inspection are black markings in an ancient language they are burnt deep into the flesh. It appeas the actual markings are superficial and the damage is actually done to her soul and this is a physical representation. Category:Earth